A place to call home
by Drunkpaladin
Summary: Slight Naruto/Wow crossover. During a storm one night naruto hes seen something and has snuck out of th village only to find an injured boy who will become an ally and a friend in his journey to be hokage. Main couple Naru/Hina Rated:M for later chpters.


A place to call home

Prolouge-1

The caverns of time home of the Bronze dragonflight, guardians of history and time itself. However as powerful as they may be sometimes even they require outside help. Help from mere mortals and not some god like beings. Mortals who were able to triumph even against impossible odds at a time.

Recently they required more such help as they themselves were too few to safeguard every key point of history and fabric of time and space.

A group of mortals just finished one such task and were talking mong themselves before returning home.

Well..that was rather intense dont you guys think?"said a metal clad man with a large sword resting on his shoulder.

Indeed, i think i will never get used to these kind of things. I mean come on going back in time to make sure things play out like they did!. But its so tempting at the same time, we could chage everything, we could have prevented…" A woman with a crossbow said while petting her trained sabre companion before being cutt off.

Dont get any bright idea's young lady, change one ONE minor detail in history and our future may be non existant."An elderly robed man said with knowlage and a slight tint of anger at thought of changing history.

Ah quit yer bickerin, what done is done! I dont give a troggs ass about this crap..en fact its geetin ma head hurtin and i didnt even get me daily dose of grog." Said this time a somewhat small looking man with a beard that nearly reached his feet.

Speaking of wich..where did the „tank" go?"said the young woman.

Eh? How is that even relavent?"countered the elder man.

His nickname. Some of his friends refer to him as the drunk tank."said the man while stting down against the caverns wall.

Oh right, think i saw em near that house stuck in the wall with orc infront."said the short one.

Well go get em, im ready to get out of here" said the elder man with a serius look on his face.

Okay, okay blasted…" he went while grumbling something about mages.

Oi lad what are ya sittin around here for, the grumpy old man over there wants us to move..oh dont tell me you are at it again" he infrormed the young man sitting near a small well.

Gotta live up to my reputation, besides its not like this stuff is gonna be the end of me, want some?" Said a young bearded man with his hair tied into a ponytail as he drank a bottle of cherry grog.

Eh why not..and lets get going crazy old man might burn my Robe and freeze yer boots.

I would like to see him try" he countered.

Both began walking towards the group that was wanting to leave, and finally gets some rest after the days events.

About time you two, ill open up a portal where do you want to go?" Said the elder man.

Stormwind

Ironforge

Theramore

Ah to hell with this „Portal roulette" he began to open up portals up on eachother.

Wait is that safe, this place is not stable and i dont mean the cavern …"before the young woman could finish what she intended to say them old man was out of sight.

Well aint that a kick in the teeth" she said once more earining nods from the remaining people.

Old man still is a trickster even if he wont admit it."said the man with the sword, he waved goodbye to the rest before jumping in one of the portals.

Thaks for the drink lad next one is one me." The short man said as he took his chance with the portal.

See ya around" said the young woman as se disappeared in the portals with her companion.

I dont like this one bit… Portal roulette in here? Well its a faster way home, might just stay at an inn if it goes south."he said to himself." To hell with it roll the dice WOHOOO!

His thought's however were concerned with one thing, a visit to a single grave, a silver necklce hung from his neck a sole reminder of what it meant to loose everything.

He leaped forward unaware of the danger that would come with opening portals in place as the caverns of time, and the events that would unfold.

**Elsewhere**

Damnit! Why cant i pull this simple justsu off."Said a young blonde kid, after failing to preform a proper transformation infront of his teachers.

Im sorry Naruto,but as long as you cant do a normal and easy transformation i cannot allow you to pass. You're grades are not that much better either."replied a young man with a rather large scar across his face.

But i am giving it all i have Iruka sensei, i just dont know why i lack the control. I even went through two books about it."He countered.

Regardless, i recomend you keep at it, i know you have the potential. From what i saw today, you have improved transformation, replacement and clone techiqe's but still need ironing out."His teacher said, but in secret could not understand it as well. All he could do is encourege him and hope that he will do better the next time.

That concludes todays test. You may have the rest of the day off.

For the most part Naruto would stroll around the village during the afternoon. Its was the usual for him with the few glares and whispers that he caught. He had gotten used to that a long time ago but could never get a straight answer from the Hokage or those who interacted with him, when he asked about it or about his past, parents. His afternoon activity ended at the Ichiraku's where he would have his usual dinner and chat with the owner Teuchi and her daugther, truth be told they were the closest thing to a Family for him along with the third Hokage and Iruka.

After his meal he started to walk home, it would not take long. When he glanced to the sky he saw dark and gray clouds gathering and thought to himslef. "I better hurry this looks like a real soaker." He picked up the pace and began running, it was a saving grace not a minute later he got to his apartment it began pouring, with the occasional arc's of lightning.

Later that night he had awoken, it was past 10:30 and the storm was still raging outside, he could see from a window that lightning struck down everywhere merely seconds after the other. But something got his attetion, some of the bolt of lightning did not reach the ground. It seemed to focus into one points in the air not so far outside the Village. Unable to sate his curiousity he got his clothes on and headed outside the village to investigate this unlikely event. It was not an easy task even in such a weather there were many night patrols, some he only beraly managed to get past undetected, but he was now outside and with a clear way to his point of interest.

Reaching his deastination he looked around to make sure that there was nobody near, but so late at night and in such a heavy storm it would take a miracle to stumple into patrolling ninja. He looked around around the clearing to see nothing yet hearing the thunder. The lightning from time to time lit the sorrounding forest making it a frightful sight. It was not until a few minutes that he had realized that he could see his sorrunding perfectly as if the whole area was lit. He looked up to see a glowing sphere above the clearing about a hundred feet in the air, this shocked him as he fell back against a tree.

What the hell is that thing. "he exclaimed. For moments nithing happened he just stared at it, but then something happened something fell from the sphere and hit the ground shortly after followed by a sickening crack. Moments later the sphere vanished as did that storm along with it, the sky began to clear and the moon now illuminated the clearing. Naruto slowly moved forward to investigate, whatever it was it was not moving he reached out caustiously. He nearly touched it when a sudden gasp for air startaled him as he fell on his back. It hit him then this was not somathing but someone, he quickly snapped out of it and moved to the person.

Hey hey are you alright? Can you hear me. "He said, but his only reply was grunts of pain and gasps. He looked at the body and saw a boy probably not older then he was. He looked at him. "Dont worry i'm going to help you, look at me, i need to know where it hurts alright, just nod your head or blink or something. He was no medic but he wanted to help anyway he clould. Evantually he got to the conclusion that the boy most likely suffered from broken ribs and from the gasps for air maybe puntcured lungs.

This is not good, i have to get him back to the village or he may not make it. " he turned his attention to the injured boy and said". Listen i'm going to take you to my village but we have to be fast and i will have to remove any weight from you that could slow us down. Dont worry i'll hide you're stuff in that bush there. Do you understand. "the boy slowly grunts and gasps Naruto helped him up and began move toward the village as fast as they could. They moved slowly but the village was now in sight, whne they got close Naruto shouted to the guards at the gate who rushed forward.

Naruto?What are you doing outside the village at this our and who is that with you? Asked the night guard who happened to be Kamizuki Izumo this evening.

No time to explain, he is badly injured we have to get him to the hospital now. " Naruto practicly shouted at Izumo took the boy from him and told him to follow. In minutes they arrived at the hospital. The receptionist called for a doctor immediatly and took the unknown boy into surgery.

Alright Naruto would you explain to me why were you up this late? More importantly where did you find that boy? Izumo asked him.

I dont know, i woke up to the sound of thunder and saw something, it was like the lightning never struck the gound but a point in the air only. I...snuck outside to see and there i found him.

Right. I'll have to report this to the Hokage, he will most likely will have questions for you to answer. Get some rest, and dont worry about him i'll clear it with the medical staff to show you where he will be if he pulls trough.

Thanks Izumo, that means alot."Naruto replied.

No problem, now get some rest. I'm still on duty and you just added some more work for me.

**Well thats it, first chapter done in my first fanfic, i hope i can get a fairly positive result but i'll leave the judgement to you guys. Oh and i will put in one or two quotes from other games in each chapter or in most. I'll give you a mental cookie if you find it.**

**Naruto belongs to M. Kishimoto and World of warcraft belongs to Blizzard Entertainment.**


End file.
